Aloha Sexy
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: Based on the Aloha Jessie episode. "NEW" Sexier Chapter! Added quotes and fixed the story, added a few things here and there to the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I know it's been a while since I've posted something, just never got anything good. So yesterday I was watching Disney Channel when I came across the Aloha, Jessie episode with the movie star and Jessie in the same bed…and well I'm sure you can see where this is going. So I'll just get to it.**

As Shaylee and Jessie walked into the room they looked around at the room. The first thing the two sexy girls noticed was the white king sized bed in the middle of the room. Immediately the two girls raced to the bed still jet-lagged from the plane ride there.

"Ok, i'm still tired from the plane trip here" Shaylee said in between a yawn. "So I'll be calling it in early."

"Ok", Jessie said 3 origami creatures in. (if you watched the episode you would understand this.)

While Jessie was doing this Shaylee began to strip off her clothes leaving herself in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Whoa" Jessie said as she found herself staring at her only famous friend, naked and in front of her.

"Oh" she said noticing Jessie staring directly at her 32B breasts. "Didn't I tell you I prefer to sleep in the nude?"

"Uh uh" were the only sounds Jessie could emit as she felt her crotch getting wet.

"Oh well if you mind then I can just put my clothes back on and get into my pajamas." Shaylee said casually but reluctantly.

"No!" Jessie almost screamed as she caught herself she began to correct herself. "No I mean were both girls right? Why should it matter? I mean uh you know it's um alright if you um you know um um…" Jessie stuttered getting lost in her breasts again.

"Um ok" Shaylee said getting back in to the covers. And facing her size-able ass toward her still awestruck friend.

"Wow that was almost too easy!" Shaylee thought to herself. "She'll be mine in no time at all."

About another hour in Jessie had made an entire bed full of origami creatures. She pushed them off to the side and began to fall asleep. As she dreamed all she could imagine was the juices Shaylee's pussy would taste like, in fact she could feel them in her hand, it was like she was able to taste them, and imagine her moaning her name. "Jessie! Ohh yeah Jessie mmmm oh fuck Jessie Jessie Jessie!"

"Jessie! Jessie!" Shaylee said attempting to wake her friend. "Jessie!"

"Whoa uh what?" Jessie said surprised. Her fingers in Shaylee's snatch.

"Umm?" She said sitting up and looking down at her full cunt.

"Oh Shaylee I am soo sorry I didn't mean too. It's just that um well…you see I." She said pulling her fingers out of her friends cunt

"Were you having a wet dream about me?" Shaylee asked.

"Well yes." Jessie confessed. "It's just that ever since I met you were so nice and your body, oh your body was so sexy and when you were in bed it was just you know it was…" "mmm" Jessie said as Shaylee smashed her lips to hers. Not wanting to miss out on such a wonderful opportunity Jessie began to massage Shaylee's breasts causing her to moan loudly.

"Ohhh Jessie." She cried as she felt her breast being massaged by someone other than her own.

But little did they know Luke was hiding under the bed and listening to everything. Thinking back to the Fan Fiction he had read by an author oh what was it? Oh yeah sean. . .(Little plugin to a fellow fan fiction writer)

As he turned on his iPhone he scanned to the recorder and began to video tape as he crept out from under his hiding place.

As she was in pleasure Jessie heard a noise coming from under the bed. She reluctantly opened her eyes.

"LUKE?!" Jessie said pulling herself from her new found lover.

"Luke?!" Shaylee said for clarity.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessie said covering herself.

"Oh just videotaping a video for my friends at the global enquirer, oh and I thought my parents would like to see as well what my nanny does while she's on vacation supposedly watching her kids." He said hinting towards the girls.

"Ok ok" Jessie said what do you want.

"What do you think I want?! What have I wanted this entire trip?!" Luke said sounding insulted. "I want to get with all of that!" He said both hands out and shaking toward the hot scene before him.

"Well…it's not like we have much of a choice. And I have always wanted to have a real dick inside of me no matter how small it may be." Shaylee said.

"Whooah Woah." Luke said insulted.

"Ok if your into it I am too." Jessie said.

"Well then!" Luke said pointing to Jessie. "Let's see those clothes come off!"

As he said it Shaylee began to pull Jessie's flowered sundress off. Leaving her in her deep red bra and matching panties.

"Hurry up Jessie I'm getting wet just looking at you!" Shaylee said fingering her pussy lips.

"Oh I can help you with that." Luke said now fully undressed and sporting his 9 inch dick.

"Holy big dick" Shaylee said amazed.

"Well get on your back and prepare for the "Lukester" to attack!"

Dripping wet Shaylee got on her shoulders and spread her wet legs waiting to be popped.

As she did Luke hopped onto the bed and placed his dick on the edge of her pussy and began to circle around her lips earning a load moan from Shaylee.

"Ohh Luke stop teasing!"Shaylee said.

Realizing she had enough Luke rammed his dick into her pussy popping her pussy in one single motion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shaylee groaned. Then after a second she cried "Luke faster! Faster!"

He happily obliged as he pounded his cock rapidly, his full 9 inches being covered each time.

:Ahh Oh Yeah fuck baby fuck me oh yeah fuck me!" Shaylee moaned.

"Harder Luke Harder don't stop baby." Then she felt another object being mixed inside.

She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Jessie lapping her pussy savoring each and every drop of cum that came from her vagina.

"Oh Jessie you dirty slut! Do you like licking my pussy lips? Does it turn you on licking it!" Shaylee cooed seductively.

"Huh huh" Jessie breathed onto her lips.

"Ohh fuck guys I'm gonna cum!" Shaylee cried.

"So am I!" Luke said as he pounded faster and harder into his famous slut.

"AHhhhhhhhhhh" They both cried as she came in Jessie's mouth and Luke pulled out and came on her stomach and in Jessie's hair.

"Huh" Jessie said seeing the puddle of cum on Shaylee's stomach. "Mmmm" She hummed loving the way he tasted."

"Damn Luke if I knew you were this good you could have had me ages ago." Shaylee said lauging.

"Ahh Jessie you have some cum in your hair. Here come over here and i'll clean it up." Shaylee said seductively.

"Ok" Jessie said getting up and scooting her pussy lips over her stomach and lunging in as Shaylee twirled her hair in her fingers and began to suck it clean.

"Hmmm Shaylee" said enjoying how he tasted.

"So Luke" Jessie said. "Are you ok to go another round?"

**Ok 1st chapters done. Sorry it's probably not as good as some of my others. But I'm just starting out again so I'm sure to improve. Ok so leave a review of what you want next and I'll be sure and check it and maybe I'll add it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

So Luke? Jessie said are you ok to go another round?

"I don't know..." Luke said innocently looking at his now limp dick.

"My dick is kind of sad. Do you think you can put it in a better mood?"

Seeing where he was getting at Jessie took the hint and began to put her mouth at its head and her hands on her boobs massaging it, so only her mouth was resting on the dick. As she did the dick magically sprang to life.

"MMM" Jessie said feeling it inch its way to the back of her throat.

While she was massaging her breasts she felt Shaylee get up and move toward her hind quarters and give an experimental lick to Jessie's pussy lips.

"Aughh" Jessie moaned vibrating against the shaft of Luke's rock hard penis.

I see you like that she said. "Then you will love this"

Before she had time to process Shaylee's words Jessie felt her tongue torpedo into her pussy earning Shaylee another big long moan.

"Ohhhhhhh Shit!" Jessie moaned taking her mouth off of Luke's dick

"See I was right" Shaylee said giggling like a little girl who had just corrected her parents.

Shaylee then continued to plunge her tongue into Jessie's pussy then pull out then inject it in, almost as if it were a jackhammer.

"Ohhh ohhh shit!" Jessie cried as her muscles began to contract and she let out a spray of her juices that covered Shaylee's face.

"Hah Hah I guess I did it right huh?" "Hah hah" Shaylee said brushing the cum off of her face and licking her fingers. "Alright Luke she's ready!" she said spanking her cheek.

"Ok!" Luke said having waited for this since he first saw her.

"Ok Jessie get on your back." Luke said putting a condom on his dick.

Still sorta out of it from her orgasm Shaylee helped her along.

"Come on baby little Luke here wants to see that nice pink pussy of yours." She said helping her on her back.

When she was positioned correctly Luke wasted no time in seeing if she was ready and just injected his dick full force.

"OHHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" Jessie screamed being still super sensitive.

"Hah" Shaylee chuckled. "Imma sit this one out" she said. "Hmm but I do want to stay busy so…I'll just be over here pointing to a chair off to the side.

"Luke mind opening that green bag and handing me our toothbrushes?" Shaylee said spreading her legs.

"Sure?" Luke said unzipping it and handing her the blue and green toothbrushes she requested.

"Thank You" She said smiling. "Now I don't think she'll mind if I just add a paste of my own to hers do you?" She said sticking the head of Jessie's toothbrush into her pussy. "Ohh" she moaned feeling the thistles brush against her inner walls. "Ohh this feels to damn good!" She said rotating the brush around.

"Ok while you're doing that I'm gonna get back to the main task at hand. He said and continued to fuck his Nanny.  
>"Ohhh" Luke "Yesss!" "Ohhh fuck me baby fuck my tight little pussy fuck me!"<p>

"Jessie?" Luke said bending down to her level. I am going to fuck your brains out and then stuff them into your tight ass little pussy so hard!"

But before she had time to respond Jessie felt herself being entered this time faster and harder than anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

After finally getting into the rhythm the sex went something like this.

Jessie: Ohh Fuck Luke oh yeah fuck me like that like that!

Luke: You like that Jessie? You like it when my big hard dick fucks your tight little pussy?

Jessie: Yes! Yes! Please Fuck me harder! Harder!

Luke: Oh fuck baby I'm gonna cum!

Jessie: Do it Luke I want you to cum so that I can taste your sexy juices in my fucking mouth and then spit it into that slut Shaylee's mouth!

Hearing this Shaylee took the toothbrush out of her pussy and walked over to the couple.

"Luke!" Jessie moaned.

"Yeah you like that huh Jessie you like it when Luke fucks you in your tight little pussy" Huh" Come on cum for us baby I wanna taste your sweet juices!" Then hearing this Luke jammed his cock in once more and then they both came hard Jessie on Luke and Luke in the condom. Pulling out Luke took the condom off.

After he had done so Shaylee snatched the cum bag away from Luke and tilted her head back and poured the remains into her mouth holding it in then. She closed her mouth to prevent any of the cum to fall out as she took her hand and scooped Jessie's cum and poured it into her mouth. Swishing it around then she got down on all fours and crawled over to where Jessie was laying and opened her mouth hand poured the now mixed cum into the slut's mouth.

"MMMM" Jessie hummed as she swallowed the cum.

"You little slut!" Shaylee pouted. That was supposed to be mine she played and slapped Jessie's breast.

"Oh I"m sorry" Jessie said. "Here"

As she got up and pounced on her and slipped her tongue into her mouth where Shaylee sucked on it tasting the remains on her buds.

"Mmmm" Shaylee hummed. "That was good." "How about we ditch the rehearsal and just stay here and cuddle?" "If you want we can 69, I'll even let you be on top."

"The rehearsal!" Jessie screamed. "I almost forgot!" Jumping out of her bed Jessie grabbed her tooth brush and paused. "Wait…what is this?" She said seeing Shaylee's sex juice on her toothbrush.

"Oh that?" "It's just little present I left for you." Shaylee said innocently. "If you want I can get rid of it."

"No its fine." Jessie said. Sucking on the head. "Just curious."

"Hey Jessie?" Want me to tag along for your rehearsal? Shaylee called out.

"I guess" Jessie said her words jumbled due to the cum covered toothbrush in her mouth.

"Ok" and whether or not you get it well have a little cuddle time after word. Shaylee said smiling and peeping into her travel bags pushing "something" back in imagining what could lie ahead.

**What could "something" be? Thought it was a rather sexy chapter huh? I've come to like this story more then my other one so I may favor this over the other. But I'll try and update the other one as well. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I know it's been a bit, but I'm back. **

_Previously_ "Ok" and whether or not you get it well have a little cuddle time after word. Shaylee said smiling and peeping into her travel bags pushing "something" back in imagining what could lie ahead.

"I can't believe she would do that!" Jessie said furious with her now ex-friend.

"Jessie?" Shaylee called into the room.

'What?!" Jessie said anger in her voice

"I'm sorry." I denied the part because I couldn't live with myself knowing that It would make you feel bad.

"No you didn't." Jessie said not being able to tell whether she was lying or not. "Damn her acting skills." She thought.

"Yes I did, and to make it up to you I have a surprise for you." **Sorry idk what's up with my document. It may be like this for the rest of the story.**

"What?" She said not bothering to look up from her hands on face position. **Huh guess it was only that section that was messed up. **

"Never mind if you don't want it well then continue pouting" Shaylee said smirking.

"Fine what is i…Whoa what the fuck is that?!" Jessie said her eyes feeling to have popped out of her head.

"This, my little slut, is a state of the art 3 in one steel 20 inch retractable and extendable vibrator, dildo, and strap-on, complete with automated cum dispenser, and realistic ball-sack."**(This is a work of my own imagination as far as I know it doesn't actually exist.)**

Seeing this and imagining it going into her made Jessie almost cum herself instantly.

"Would you like to try this out?" Shaylee asked rhetorically.

"Uh huh" Jessie nodded.

"Thought you might." Shaylee smirked.

In a meer seconds the two girls clothes were off. And if magnetically seperated the two girls latched onto each other feeling eachothers breasts and kissing eachother passionatly.

"So...do...you...want...to...go...first...?" Jessie asked in between breathes wanting to feel that monster in her.

"Sure" Shaylee breathed into her lovers mouth.

As they reluctantly broke the makeout session ,Shaylee picked the sex tool off of the bed and strapped herself in placing a vibrating suction tube that extracted cum from her cunt when she was aroused or came into the tube itself.

"Now get on all fours bitch!" Shaylee said imitating a strict mistress.

"Yes mistress." Jessies said liking the way Shaylee bitched her around like the whore she was.

Feeling that 20 inches was too much Shaylee retracted the dildo to 9 inches and began to do circles around Jessie's clitoris.

"Mmmm" Jessie hummed feeling the cold steel brush against her lips. "Ohh mistress please enter me stick that cold monsteous dick of yours into my tight little cunt!"

Not needing anymore incentive Shaylee began to slide the steel rod (Literally a steel rod) into her friends vagina then pulled out after 3 inches and hten went in roughly at 7 inches then pulled out each time going in more an more. Until she was able to fit all nine inches into her tight pussy.

"Ohh Mmmm" Jessie said feeling the coldness and hardness of the sex toy inside of herself.

'Yeah?" "You like my big cock inside of your tight little pussy?" Shaylee said roughly fucking her now.

"Yes Mistress I flove feeling your big cock inside of my tight little pussy, I wish you had a longer dick so that I could pleasure it even more, feel it go deep inside my fresh cunt and cum all over my face and my big boobs just like the little slutty whore I am!"

Hearing this made Shaylee crazy as she stretched the cock further reaching 14 inches in length hitting Jessie's G-Spot without fail.

"OHhhhhh fuuucccckkkkkk!" Jessie cried feeling herself cum over and over with full pleasure.

"Oh shit yes right there! "Fuck me I'm such a little bitch!" "Yesssss!" Jessie cursed as she felt herself losing track of how many orgasms she was having.

"Oh shit baby I'm gonna cum!" Shaylee mock moaned. As she said this she pushed a rubberspring like button that sent streams of her cum into Jessie's cunt.

"Oh cum on my face Shaylee cum right on my sexy face. I want to taste your cum! and then i will give you a nice big blow!" Jessie said getting up on her kness, mouth wide open.

Shaylee started to push the button on her steel cock and began to send stream after stream of her cum onto Jessie's face.

"Mmmm your cum tastes amazing!" Jessie said trying to talk as she felt Shaylee's sticky cum beign spritzed onto her face like a splash of water to the face.

When Shaylee ran out of cum Jessie cupped her hands around her cheeks and felt Shaylee's cum drip into her hand almost filling her makeshift hand cup up to a halfway mark. After she felt she had enough cum she slurped the cum into her mouth, tilted her head and swallowed all of the cum feeling it slowly run down her throat and down her asophogus. When she was done she opened her mouth and showed her she was empty.

"Oh you are such a good little slut arn't you?" Shaylee cooed.

"Will my mistress eat my small pussy?" Jessie said innocently.

"Of course she would." Shaylee said lowering herself down licking Jessie's breasts and stomach line on her way down.

"Ohh" Jessie moaned feeling her wet tongue slide down her.

"Mmmm" Shaylee hummed into Jessie's cunt her lips vibrating into her sending shivers down Jessie. She then slid her togue in and out rapidly causing Jessie to moan loudly with immense pleasure.

After about 10 minutes of eating her out Shaylee could feel Jessie buck her hips into Shaylee's mouth trying to get her tongue in further.

"Ahhh shit Shaylee baby Im gonna cum."

"That's it baby cum in my mouth and on my sexy face!"

Before long Jessie's hips bucked even wilder her right hand running up and her tight body while her left hand massaged her breasts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jessie cried cumming hard onto Shaylee's sexy ass face.

"Mmmmm" She said feeling Jessie's cum on her face and runnign down her cheeks slipping into her mouth.

As she licked the remaing cum off of her face she heard a familiar voice in the background.

"How would you like a real dick in that tight little ass of yours?" the voice said from the entry way.

Looking up to see who it was she saw...

**Who is he...or she? I for one don't know. My friend is writing the next chapter and he's weird like that so don't be surprised if you see Emma or another girl at the entryway.**

**Till then review it up and be on the look out for a new chapter!**


End file.
